Tooth Trade
This is how the Tooth Trade works, the method that Sonny thought was brand new and the gang tried but they find out Gerald's family has been doing it for over 120 years. The orginal concept belongs to Comedy Central. Use the quotes in this once proposed scene to understand: Scene SPOILER ALERT El Guapo: Ha! I bet you gangsters don't even know how the Tooth Trade works! Sonny N. TankerHorns: Uh, what's a... Tooth Trade?... Gerald: Look, any loser can sneak through a window wearing pretty ballet tires, the tooth racket is much more involved, we keep very careful track to make sure we don't hit the same house twice in under 2 months. Once the girls get in they sneak a tooth under the pillow... Vincent K. Queens: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You's mean you's only hire girls? That ain't cool! Philip C. Rivetkroger: Yurikaa here's wizard handbook says he can only give girls wings... *Yurikaa starts releasing bursts of magic* Gerald: PHILIP, NO SPEAKING OUT, YURIKAA, NO FIREWORKS IN THE RESTURAUNT!!! Ok sorry, so then we leave a note on the kid's door, that's how we let the parents know to leave money under the pillow. This here on the wall is the first EVER copy, drawn by my Great, Great Grandfather before ever racketing! Barry D. Rustfender: "Dear Toothfairy, I lost a tooth! I put it under my pillow!"? Things were so simplified back then... Gerald: Once we do the last house, we start all over, going back to the first house. And then, all we have to do is collect money. The kids never know what hit them, they are like "UFO!", "Witch!", "Ghost!", but never, "Racketeers!". Vincent K. Queens: Man, You's have some skill! Gerald: But the hardest part is getting teeth. We look in various places, cemeteries, hockey games, and much harder places like sunken ships and ancient temples, pretty much anywhere we can find them. Then the teeth are sorted by size, color, and quality so the parents fall for it. Just comes to tell you there are never enough teeth, never enough. Vincent K. Queens: Ok that is just tense. Flashbacks When Gerald is speaking, he has flashbacks of racketing scenes, here is what is seen: First, El Guapo and Philip are giving route commands to prevent any mixups, and then the racketeers are seen running to the houses, a female racketeer takes a tooth out of her trunk and leaves it under a kid's pillow and leaves the note on the door, then she flies away. The Racketeers all head back to the start of the neighbourhood and take the money. One racketeer is Tommy Joe, a character who is notably seen earlier in the short talking to Vince, it is unknown if he still works for Gerald, as it is only a flashback. Racketeers are seen pulling a tooth out of a corpse where one is being chased by zombie cars, then they are at a hockey game where a player gets a tooth punched out and a racketeer enters the ring and swipes it. The sunken ship and ancient temple scenes are just the cemetery scenes altered, with the corpse in a garage and then a car-size coffin and the background racketeer is being chased by a submarine (posing a shark) and then by mummies. Philip then hammers a kid's teeth out, this kid has a Lightning McQueen paintjob, possibly showing a grudge between Lightning and Gerald. The sorting room is shown like a "factory room" where teeth are dumped and sorted before being loaded into boxes to prevent a mixup. Other Notes * Along with this, there also are plans to integrate a minigame where you do this into the Cars:IGNITE remake * (This is absolutely illegal and can get you arrested much more easily than Gerald was)